


Bentuk Cinta Paling Utama

by Layonme29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother/Brother Incest, God Complex, M/M, darkhashirama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29
Summary: Ini adalah bentuk cinta yang paling sempurna, Madara. Rasakanlah.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara





	Bentuk Cinta Paling Utama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ultimate Form of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437043) by [Layonme29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29). 



Kita adalah dewa. Kita adalah makhluk paling mulia di jaga raya. Para manusia itu memuja kita, berharap kelak mereka juga akan diangkat ke Olimpus, menjadi dewa, sama seperti kita. Tak hanya itu, kita adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan diatas awan ini. Ayah kita, Zeus sebentar lagi akan mati. Dia sekarat. Menunggu kematian menjeput napas terakhirnya.

Kita adalah keluarga. Kita adalah saudara. Kau adik lelaki ku yang sangat indah. Mata mu yang merah dan rambut sepekat arang mu sangat mengangumkan. Dirimu adalah definisi keindahan itu sendiri.

Oh, Madara.

Aku mencintaimu.

Kakakmu ini mencintai mu lebih dari apapun yang ada di jagad raya. Ia sampai rela meracuni ayah nya sendiri saat si tua Bangka itu mengetahui perasaan terlarang nya. Katanya mencintai lelaki adalah sebuah aib, apalagi lelaki itu adalah adiknya sendiri. 

Kau tau Madara, si tua Bangka itu menamparku dengan keras saat aku dengan lantang berkata aku mencintaimu. Dia berkata aku gila. Aku sudah kehilangan akal. Tapi siapa yang bisa melawan saat cinta datang memhampirinya?

Apa kau ingat Adikku, saat perempuan berambut merah, anak dari si Pelacur Aphrodite menghampirimu dan memberi mu sekuntum bunga lalu mencium pipimu, aku sangat marah. Beraninya dia mencium milikku.  
Aku ingin membunuhnya saat itu juga. Aku tersakiti, Adikku. Dan kau tau apa yang lebih menyakitkan? Kau tersipu! Wajah indah mu memerah. Apa kau menyukai nya? Tentu saja tidak kan. Aku ini saudara mu, kau harus lebih memilih aku daripada dia.

Lalu seminggu setelah kejadian itu, kau datang menghampiriku dengan wajah yang sedih. Kau bilang bahwa gadis itu tidak menemui mu lagi dan kau melihat nya memberikan bunga kepada laki-laki lain. 

Aku lalu memelukmu. Mengusap helaian indah mu. “Dia tidak pantas untuk mu” aku berkata menenangkan mu.

Kau tau Madara, itu adalah aku yang mengancam gadis itu untuk menjauhi mu. Aku berkata bahwa dia tidak pantas mendapat perhatian mu. Dan dia menangis lalu berlari dan lihatlah wajah nya yang buruk itu. Sangat menjijikkan.

Aku tertawa. Aku berhasil menjauhkan orang-orang yang akan menyakitimu pada akhirnya. Itu karena tidak ada yang pantas bersamamu selain aku. Kakak mu, Hashirama.  
Apakah aku berdosa Madara?  
Apakah aku salah telah mengenal cinta?  
Katakan Madara, apa kakak mu ini terlalu serakah? 

Aku hanya menginginkan mu. Persetan dengan kerajaan ini. Biarkan paman Ares yang memimpin negeri ini.  
Aku ingin membawamu kabur, adikku. Ayo kita lari dari istana ini.  
Aku akan membawamu ke Bumi. Mereka bilang tempat itu sangat indah. Danau dan pepohonanya sangat mengagumkan. 

Bukanya kau suka tertidur di bawah pohon didekat istana kita? Wajah mu yang teduh itu sangat menenangkan. Dan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk memandangimu yang sedang tertidur.

Di Bumi kita akan bahagia Madara. Kita akan tinggal di istana kita sendiri. Kita akan memiliki anak dan tua bersama. Bisakah kau membayangkanya? Bukankah itu hal yang paling indah?  
Tapi kenapa kau tidak berpikir seperti itu juga Madara? Bukankah ini sudah sempurna? Saat dimana hanya ada kita? Bukankah kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama?

“Kau gila Hashirama” kata mu dengan dingin. Seminggu setelah kematian si tua Bangka itu aku mengdeklarasi kan cinta ku dan meminta mu untuk tinggal di Bumi. Bersamaku.

“kau membunuh ayah kita” kau menangis. 

Oh tidak, aku tidak menyesal meracuni pria tua itu, tapi aku tidak suka melihat mu menangis. Jangan buang airmata mu untuk pria yang menghalangi cinta kita Madara. Jangan. Air mata mu terlalu berharga untuk orang yang tidak mengerti apa itu cinta!

“Aku melakukanya demi kita adikku. Dia menghalangi cinta kita. Aku berkata seraya menghampiri mu. Aku ingin merengkuh tubuh lemah mu.

“itu permasalahannya Hashirama!” kau berteriak di sela tangisan mu.  
“aku ini adikmu. Kau tidak seharusnya merasakan cinta yang seperti itu padaku”

“Tidak ada yang salah. Cinta ini adalah anugrah Madara, kau harus menerimanya” aku tersenyum menghampirimu.  
Aku menatap kedalam matamu mencoba meyakinkan dirimu. Lihat lah mata itu, sangat indah. Hanya aku yang bisa menghargai nya Madara. Terimalah aku sebagai kakak sekaligus pendampinmu. Kita akan bahagia sayang.  
Kau hanya diam. Tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Aku pun menganggap itu sebagai bentuk penerimaan dari mu sehingga aku mulai medekatkan wajah kita. Sedekat ini aku bisa mengagumi keindahan mu Madara. Bibir itu, sudah lama aku ingin menyicipinya. Aku pun mencium mu dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. Dan benar saja, bibir mu sangat manis dan memabukkan. Aku ingin waktu berhenti saat ini agar aku bisa menikmati anugrah ini selamanya.

Bergerak lah sayang. Buka bibir itu untukku.

Tapi kau bertindak sebaliknya. Kau menamparku dengan keras. Sama seperti si tua Bangka yang sudah mati itu.  
Kenapa seperti ini? 

Apa kau juga membenciku?

Apa kau juga mengutuk rasa cinta ini?

Oh Madara.

Adikku.

Jangan pergi.

Jangan tinggal kan aku disaat seperti ini.

“Madara!” aku berteriak memanggil nama mu. 

Jangan membuat ku gila. Aku menginginkan mu lebih dari apapun.

Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu.

Seperti ini. Kau bersimbah darah. Itu salah mu sendiri karena lari dariku. Pedang yang menancap didada mu ini adalah bentuk dari cintaku. Kau merasakanya sekarang? 

Rasa sakit karena mencintai mu? 

Pemandangan ini sangat indah sayangku. Kau berada di pelukan ku. Mata mu yang hampir tertutup dan bibir mu yang menggumamkan namaku.

“Ha.. hashi..rama” katamu terbata-bata di sela napas terakhir mu. 

Tenanglah Madara, sebentar lagi waktumu akan tiba. Akan akan selalu disini. Memelukmu. Kau hanya perlu tenang dan nikmati sensasi ini. Rasakan cintaku yang pelan-pelan merenggut nyawa mu. Tidak ada cinta semurni ini. Hanya aku, hanya cintaku. Biarkan cintaku mendampingimu ke neraka Madara. 

Dan matamu pun tertutup sempurnya. Ya inilah keindahan cinta yang sebenarnya Madara. Ini adalah bentuk cinta yang paling sempurna, cinta yang mendampingimu sampa ajal menjemput. Kenanglah cinta ini Madara, adikku tersayang.

Akupun meletakkan tubuh dingin mu. Memandanginya sekali lagi. Aku akan memiliki mu sampai saat terakhir mu Madara. Sebelum dewa-dewa brengsek itu menemukan kita dan merusak ritual cinta ini. Mereka tidak mengerti. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk memahami cinta yang se-sempurna ini madara.  
Aku akan mendampingimu. Cintaku akan selalu menjerat mu.  
Akupun menusukkan pedang itu ke dada ku. Menusuk nya dengan dalam. Aku merasakan darah mencekik teggorokan ku. Dan rasa sakit itu. Ini adalah bentuk cinta. Pandangan ku pun mulai kabur. Tunggulah aku Madara. Aku akan mendampingimu. Kita akan selalu bersama karena aku adalah kakak mu. Karena hanya aku yang boleh memiliimu.


End file.
